Of Bastets and Brothers
by RavenclawMerlinFan
Summary: What if Series 2 Episode 9 "The Lady of the Lake" had ended differently? What if Arthur had followed Merlin down to Freya's hideout in the tunnels beneath Camelot? One-shot fic, my first attempt at a Merlin FanFic!


**Hello everyone! This is my first attempt at a Merlin FanFic, a quick oneshot that I could not get out of my head after watching Series 2 Episode 9 yet again! It's an alternate ending that starts when Arthur, Halig and the knights have cornered Freya, and the bell has just tolled midnight, so Freya is about to turn into the Bastet. It isn't actually _that_ different from the original, I just added a little change :P. It's approximately 1500 words, so not very long. I hope you enjoy it, please leave reviews! :)**

**Please do point out any mistakes of you see them, and I know my title is terrible xD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin *sobs*. If I did, there would be far more hugs and bromantic moments between Merlin and Arthur :P**

**All the dialogue between Merlin and Freya is copyright to BBC, as I took it directly from the episode. So is some of the dialogue at the end between Merlin and Arthur, but only a bit of it.**

* * *

Arthur watched, horrified, as the druid girl gave a heart stopping scream of agony. She looked up the sky, and her whole body shook with pain before she dropped to the ground.

Her clenched hands turned to paws, long claws bursting out from the skin. Her arms gained fur, and her teeth lengthened to make fangs.

To his left, Arthur saw Halig drop the shackles he was holding, and take a step back, drawing two daggers from his pockets.

Arthur drew his sword as a winged beast drew up to its full height, growling. Dragon-like wings protruded from behind its huge shoulder blades, and yellow eyes stared at the prince from a cat-like face.

Rearing up, the beast leapt at Halig, pinning the bounty hunter to the floor. The prince looked away as a scream of pain pierced the air, along with repulsive sounds of flesh being ripped from a body.

The beast growled threateningly, warning the knights not to come closer, but with a yell Arthur stepped forwards and sliced his sword through its arm.

It gave a yowl and stumbled backwards, blood oozing from its right arm.

Arthur advanced, but the beast took flight, beating its huge wings as it sored upwards into the sky.

But it did not go far.

The injured beast landed in the courtyard, still yowling in pain. Knights advanced towards it in all directions. It was cornered.

Hearing footsteps running towards him, Arthur spun around, to see Merlin. Trust his clumsy manservant to try and get involved.

But there was something strange about the expression on the young man's face. It wasn't fear, shock, or any of the reactions Arthur would have expected him to have, but _sorrow_.

Arthur did not have time to dwell on this though, as the beast gave another growl. Brandishing his sword, he took a step towards it.

But suddenly it stopped growling at the prince, and turned its head to look at something. Arthur followed its gaze, and saw its yellow eyes lock onto Merlin's blue ones.

When Arthur looked back at the beast, it was retreating, looking suddenly less threatening and more scared.

This was his chance to kill it.

Just as he was about to leap forwards, there was a loud crack above his head, and he just managed to dive out of the way in time, before the stone head of a gargoyle hit the floor and shattered in the place he had been standing just seconds before.

With a final look at Merlin, the beast limped forwards and took flight. Arthur watched in disbelief as Merlin ran after it.

Sighing and muttering to himself about idiotic manservants getting themselves killed, Arthur ran after him.

The young man was running faster than Arthur had ever seen him run before, even when Arthur was after him with a mace during training.

Arthur increased his speed, wondering what on Earth his manservant was trying to do.

To his surprise, Merlin turned a sharp corner and after grabbing a torch, he hurried down the steps to the tunnels beneath Camelot.

Being careful to not let Merlin see him, Arthur followed quietly.

As Merlin turned a corner, Arthur heard a growl. Oh God, Merlin was going to get himself killed if Arthur didn't do something, and fast.

The young man turned a corner. Arthur edged closer until he could see Merlin.

"You're alright," he was whispering, "You're safe now,"

And to Arthur's astonishment, he stretched out his hand, and stroked the beast's head. In response, the beast made a noise like a purr, and then shook its head, looking up at him sorrowfully, and turned around, making similar yowling noises as before.

As Merlin followed it, Arthur heard sobbing. Soon he saw a pair of human legs. Merlin put down his torch and took off his jacket and turned a corner, out of Arthur's view.

Arthur crouched low and peered round, to see Merlin cradling the young druid girl in his arms.

"You must hate me," she cried softly.

"No," Merlin shook his head vigorously.

"I'm a monster," she whispered, "I tried to tell you…"

She was clearly in pain from the wound Arthur had given her.

"I wasn't always like this…"

"Shh," Merlin comforted her, "You shouldn't try to talk,"

"There was a man," she girl continued, "He attacked me, I didn't mean to hurt him, but I thought he was going to kill me…"

"It was an accident," said Merlin firmly.

"His mother was a sorceress, when she found out I had killed her son, she cursed me to kill forevermore-"

She broke off as she made a noise of pain, curling up and screwing her eyes shut.

Arthur felt an uncomfortable feeling of regret in his heart as he saw her pain.

"I am going to save you, Freya," Merlin said softly.

"No, Merlin, the wound's too deep…"

Merlin shook his head in denial.

"Please, go…" she whispered.

"Nope, I am _not_ leaving you here," Merlin said, and with that he picked up Freya in his arms and began to walk back out of the tunnels, Arthur following close behind.

* * *

The sun had risen by the time Merlin laid her down by a large, shimmering lake, surrounded by mountains and trees. He had dressed her in a fine robe, and with a pang Arthur realised that was why Merlin had taken the dress, not for himself, but for Freya.

Freya opened her eyes, and looked out to the water.

"You remembered…" she smiled.

"Of course," Merlin smiled back.

Looking serious, he said, "I am _so_ sorry for what that sorcerer did to you…"

"No Merlin, you have nothing to be sorry for," Freya replied softly.

"There must be something I can do, some way to save you,"

"You've already saved me," Freya whispered, "You have made me feel _loved_…"

Arthur tried hard to swallow the lump in his throat.

She closed her eyes, and from his spot behind a close by tree, Arthur could see the tears falling from Merlin's face.

"I don't want you to go," he said through his tears.

She opened her eyes. "One day, Merlin, I _will _repay you, I promise…"

And with a soft sigh, she closed her eyes for the last time.

"Freya?" Merlin whispered, but there was no reply.

He leant over her, holding her close and shaking with sobs.

Arthur could not stop a tear falling down his own cheek.

Merlin placed her in a wooden boat filled with leaves, arranging the dress around her.

Arthur knew without a doubt that he was going to burn her, but could not bear to watch.

He began to walk away, back towards Camelot. If he had stayed just a moment longer, he would have seen Merlin raise a shaking hand, and whisper, "_Ásteóre_," making the boat head out slowly the centre of the lake, before setting it on fire, and turning away to head back to Camelot, tears still sliding down his face.

* * *

Later that day, Merlin was polishing boots in Arthur's chambers when the prince himself came in.

"Ah, Merlin, I've been looking for you."

"Yeah, right, uh, you're going to ask me to polish your armour, and to wash your clothes and clean your room."

He went back to polishing the boots, and with a sigh Arthur sat down next to him.

"Something's been upsetting you, Merlin. And… I know what it is. I followed you down to the tunnels after you ran off yesterday night."

Merlin stiffened, but did not say anything. But Arthur did not miss the quick flash of surprise and fear in his eyes.

"I know about Freya, Merlin, and I am so, _so _sorry I hurt her. I didn't know, Merlin, I didn't think. I suppose I just assumed she was evil; it didn't occur to me that she might not choose to kill people. I hope you can forgive me for this." Arthur's voice cracked as he said the last few words.

"It… it wasn't your fault," Merlin muttered, continuing to polish the boots.

"Merlin, _look at me_."

The young man looked up at Arthur, his blue eyes shining with unshed tears.

And Arthur pulled him close and put an arm around him, as Merlin began to sob.

"I just miss her so much Arthur… I _loved_ her, I wanted to be with her forever…"

It broke Arthur's heart to see Merlin so small and so vulnerable.

"I know Merlin, I know, I'm so sorry…"

Arthur sat with his arms around Merlin, comforting him as he cried.

Neither Arthur nor Merlin knew how much time it was before Merlin sniffed, wiped his eyes and removed himself awkwardly from Arthur.

"You are right you know," Arthur joked, "About what you said before. You do need to polish my armour, wash my clothes _and _clean my room!"

Merlin gave Arthur one of his usual, though slightly watery, cheeky grins, and stood up.

As he was nearly at the door, he turned back. "Thank you Arthur." He said solemnly.

"For what?"

"Just for being there."

And as he closed to door to the chambers behind him, both and Arthur and Merlin made a silent vow.

"_I will always be there for you, my friend,"_

* * *

**I thought it was going ok until the very last bit, where it all just fell apart xD  
I wanted a really fluffy final line, but I just couldn't manage it :P**

**Please review! :D**


End file.
